femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LipstickLesbian/Star Sapphire (Justice League)
Star Sapphire was a villainess for hire in the Justice League animated series that ran from 2001-2004. History Star Sapphire was recruited into Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang, a team of supervillains meant to destroy the Justice League. She was initially repelled by the idea of working with "common criminals", but seemed to warm to the amount of money that Luthor promised each of them if they help him. She helped ferry a few of the Gang to the Watchtower to plant a bomb. When that plot was foiled, and Luthor took his anger out on them, she was the first to declare she was quitting, but like the others agreed to stay after Luthor tripled their promised fee. In the final battle with the League, she was defeated by Green Lantern. Sapphire later joined the second incarnation of the Injustice Gang, headed this time by Aresia. When Aresia revealed her agenda—to wipe out the entirety of the Earth's male population—Sapphire was sad, surprised, and upset, but went along enthusiastically. Sapphire even successfully tricked Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl into believing that she still wanted to live in a world with men, luring the Leaguers into a trap that subdued them and Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta. As Aresia prepared to launch a biological weapon, Sapphire said she could say goodbye to some very unpleasant men she knew. However, as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl attacked Aresia's plane, she was defeated by Wonder Woman, who wrenched one of the plane's laser cannons free from its housing and hurled it into Star Sapphire, sending them both plunging to the sea. However, her personal force field saved her from drowning. Along with several other supervillains, Sapphire joined in the mayhem that reigned in Metropolis shortly after Superman's supposed death at the hands of the Superman Revenge Squad, but was again defeated by Green Lantern. Sapphire later joined the Legion of Doom, as headed by first Grodd and then Lex Luthor. During the mutiny led by Grodd, she sided with Luthor, and thus was among the survivors of the Legion who arrived on Earth in time to warn of Darkseid's impending invasion. She joined the rest of the Legion and the League in fighting off the forces of Apokolips, teaming with Wonder Woman, Shining Knight, and Vigilante in battle over the Great Wall of China. During the battle, she was struck unconscious by a beam from an Apokoliptian cannon, but was saved from falling to her death by Shining Knight. She was last seen fleeing the Metro Tower along with the other surviving members of the Legion, haven been given a "five-minute head start" by Batman in return for helping the League defeat Darkseid's forces. Powers and abilities Sapphire wields a mystical crystal set into her mask that gives her powers similar to those of a Green Lantern's power ring—the ability to form solid constructs from energy, including shields, weapons, force beams, and a full-body field that enables her to fly and travel through deep space. Gallery Star Sapphire 2.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hero's Lover Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misandrist Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Thief Category:Western Animation Villainess